


See you again - One shot

by Anthuane_Amariel_Alv



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Jack Kline, Depressed Dean Winchester, Lost Love, M/M, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthuane_Amariel_Alv/pseuds/Anthuane_Amariel_Alv
Summary: Castiel has left his side forever. He no longer has the strength to exist, but what is he supposed to do? He doesn't want to leave the ones he loves behind, but he doesn't have the strength to continue.Will there be a chance to be together again?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	See you again - One shot

Seven years. That was the time that had passed since Cas had left his side forever. Seven years full of regret, pain, guilt and self-loathing for not telling him the truth. For not having stopped him, for not taking him in his arms and telling him how much it meant to him.

He had been an idiot and a coward for letting Castiel carry so much by himself. He must have thought of another solution instead of letting his pride blind him; but it was useless to lament. Or so Sam used to tell him every day during the first months until the day he left at the request of the older.

They had been through so many things together for so many years and Sam had to sacrifice so much to support him, that Dean didn't feel right to drag his brother into his grief. Chuck was no longer a problem, Heaven had regained control and with Rowena reigning in hell there was not much to worry about. So: What prevented Sam from leaving and having a normal life like the one he always dreamed of with the woman he loved? 

I'll tell you. NOTHING

That's why, promising to visit him every so often, Sam took his things and left with Eileen. Sam understood his brother's pain because he himself also suffered from the death of Castiel, but he didn't see meaning in the actions of his brother. Doing what he did would not make him feel better, much less bring Cas back.

But what else could he do? It's true that in the past he had lost people close to him, but this time it wasn't like the others times, and he knew it.

Over the months of Dean's health went from bad to worse, getting to hear the angel's voice calling him through the bunker, or even seeing him standing in the kitchen or library. He spent many nights awake, crying in the solitude of his room until he ran out of strength, praying endlessly in the hope that Castiel would listen to him and know how much he loved him and that he regretted taking so long to accept his feelings.

But today was one of those rare days in which he drew strength from one will know where to get out of the bunker and take a walk in Baby. He arrived at a bar and prepared to drown his sorrows, or that was the idea.

After a few hours, Dean felt strangely observed, so he looked for the person responsible to tell him to leave him alone; and even willing to mess with that person. Anything in order not to keep thinking about Cas; but to his surprise, he didn't find anyone nearby who was looking at him.

He tried to ignore this feeling and continue to get drunk, but after another half hour the feeling only got worse, so he paid the bill and left the place. It was not in his five senses, so the task of getting to his car was more complicated than normal. Once there, he opened the driver's seat, sat at the wheel and froze, without looking at anything. Dean could be many things, he could make so many mistakes and make decisions that left much to be desired, but he NEVER drove while drunk. However, that night something was different: he was in pieces, both inside and out.

Thousands of images and memories crossed the mind of the hunter. Some where he ate with his brother and the angel, others where he and Castiel stared at each other and without needing to say something they understood perfectly. He remembered the way Cas smiled when he ate a simple hamburger, the time he saw him working in a mini market, or the time he told them he had sex with April.

That caused him uncontrollable courage. Knowing that this bitch could be with his angel in such an intimate way (that he wished he could have shared with Cas but could not), made him sick and made him hate himself more.

Dean turned to look at the co-pilot seat and looked closely at the trench coat there and then took it carefully. Almost as if fearing it would break into a bad movement, then put it against his chest and try to feel the essence of the angel.

He needed to feel that Cas was next to him; even one last time. But it was in vain, his angel was no longer next to him and that hurt him like never before. It was then that he felt it again, that heavy look on him.

He looked around without finding an apparent source but he didn't need it because a voice calling him was enough for Dean to know who it was.

\- Dean... - that whisper hypnotized the hunter. He knew that sweet voice perfectly.

\- Cas... Cas I miss you ... -he released in a whisper full of sadness- Forgive me Cas, I should have been honest with you, I should have stopped you. It was not my intention that things end like this. Forgive me. -the pain in his chest became unbearable, the lump in his throat prevented him from breathing and he felt that he could no longer.

He had long since lost the war; he had given up all hope of being happy because without Castiel at his side nothing seemed to make sense.

\- I love you, Castiel. I always loved you and will continue to love you no matter what. -the pain was beginning to cloud his judgment, being partly helped by alcohol. I no longer wanted to move on, I no longer wanted to continue living.

In a stupidity attack he took the keys out of his pocket and tried to start the car without much success and losing the keys in the process. He cursed out loud and hit the steering wheel violently, as if that caused the car to start.

Tears fell uncontrollably down his cheeks and a horrendous pain that was born in his chest began to spread throughout his body. At this point he had no more strength; he only wanted to give up and maybe, with some luck, meet his angel again.

And apparently, the world finally felt compassion for him and heard his prayers. Out of nowhere, Billie appeared in front of the car, staring at him.

\- Hi Dean. -she greeted without further ado. Dean didn't answer, just looked at her and smiled weakly, as if it hurt to do so- It's time. -and said that, disappeared.

After that, the ghostly whisper that he identified as Castiel's voice was present again with three simple but significant words.

\- Dean, I forgive you. -and that was all he needed. He took a deep breath and after letting out a tired sigh, left the driver's seat and moved to the back to get some sleep.

The next morning, already in the bunker, he started looking for some case. That was how he came across a case outside Kansas about a violent vampire nest. He prepared and left the bunker without knowing what fate held. Not that he really cared, nothing really mattered anymore.

He reached the nest, and instead of thinking of a strategy, he simply threw himself into the mad killing the bloodsucker crossed his path. He was upset all the time, he had forgotten how to smile and he had no strength left for anything else. It is true that he still had Sam but that was no longer enough; at least he had the comfort that his brother was already happy and had the life he deserved.

Hope had long since abandoned him and now it was his turn to abandon everything. In a calculated move, Dean pretended to lose his weapon, thus giving his opponents the perfect opportunity to pounce on him.

The vampires soon bite his neck beginning to suck his life, all this while the hunter gave up with a weak smile on his lips. Little by little he closed his eyes and let himself go until there was no more life left in the hunter's body.

Moments later, Dean opened his eyes and saw that he was not in hell, heaven or even purgatory; he was sure of that. This place was dark, empty and seemed to have no end. He was completely alone and that broke him even more, if possible.

That not even dead would be able to see Castiel? Was this his punishment for all his mistakes? Because if so it was crap.

He dropped to his knees on the floor, held his head and shouted with all his might. He screamed as if his life was going away in it while he cried in courage and hit the "ground" with his fists. But he was interrupted by a voice.

\- This has to be a joke. Dean looked up and ran into an entity that looked exactly like him.

\- Who the hell are you? Why do you look like me?! -the entity simply rolled his eyes, as if he were fed up and without giving any explanation began to complain.

\- The things I do to be able to sleep in peace. -said the entity while walking in circles around a confused and annoyed Dean.- That is, I like to sleep. I NEED to sleep and for that I have to do this. -Dean had not let himself die to lead with this annoying being who stole his appearance and acted as if he were not there.

\- I asked you a question, son of a bitch! Who are you and where the hell am I?! -the entity turned to see him in annoyance and finally sighed in exasperation.

\- I am a cosmic entity, this is the empty where I command and you are an annoying mosquito that interrupts my dream. But luckily for both of you, I won't have to lead much time with you.

\- What does that mean? -if that thing tried something, Dean would kick his ass.

\- You'll know soon. -and as mysterious as it came, it disappeared. Leaving Dean alone again, but for a very short time.

\- Hi Dean.

That voice. That beautiful voice he knew by heart and he couldn't help feeling a thousand things like emotion, fear and anxiety. He had waited so many years for that moment that now that it was happening, he felt unreal.

\- Cas ... -before being able to be aware of his actions, Dean was already running into the arms of the angel who received him gladly.- I'm so sorry, you don't know how much.

\- Shh. It's ok, it wasn't your fault. I made my decision. -Dean could no longer contain himself. Hear Cas's voice, feel it in his arms, suck his essence; all that surpassed him and the tears were impossible to contain.

\- I love you. -the angel said nothing, just smiled sadly. They separated after a few minutes and it was then that Dean wanted to see him in the eye to make sure it was real and not another dream.

It wasn't, it was damn real. The wait was worth it. Nothing could ruin it anymore, and nobody could tell them what to do. Dean took Cas's face carefully and after rubbing his cheeks with his fingertips, approached him slowly and finally, after many years of waiting and anguish, sealed the deal with a chaste kiss.

It was just the two of them, nothing mattered because they were finally together and it would be that way until the end of time.

\- Ahem. -or at least that was the idea. They had been so engrossed with their reunion that they had forgotten where and with whom they were. - If it doesn't bother you, I want to go back to sleep and I can't with you two here. -Castiel moved slightly away from Dean but without letting go of his hand and being able to face the entity.

\- I guess you want us to go now. -the hunter was somewhat confused but preferred to remain silent and wait for Cas to deal with that being.

\- Yes, and I hope it's the last time you come across me. I've had enough of you and your bullshit. I agreed to this only because it is only this way I can finally be at peace.

The angel simply mocked, to then nodded and looked at Dean with a look full of love as only he could.

\- Ready?

\- For what?

\- For a new beginning. -the way he said those words filled the human with confidence; without thinking twice, he squeezed the angel's grip and nodded calmly.

\- Well, well. Then they get cheesy; right now I want you to leave. -and said that, a black liquid began to cover them. That triggered all the alerts in Dean but a half smile from Castiel was enough to calm him down, to know that everything would be fine.- It was not a pleasure to meet you so never come back.

That said, the liquid finished covering them and a total darkness enveloped them that seconds later dissipated. They were at Bobby's house but it looked tidier, with fewer books and papers scattered everywhere.

Dean turned to see Castiel, who was looking at him with a wide smile. They were finally home, it was finally safe to be honest about their feelings, it was finally safe to be themselves. That was like a dream come true, one that soon became better when someone else appeared in front of them.

\- Hi. -in front of both was Jack with his typical smile that seemed to radiate as much light as the sun itself.- Apparently the cosmic entity also wanted to get rid of me  
The couple couldn't contain the joy of finally being together and ran to hug him. They had been through so many things for so many years but all that had been worth it. Every tear, blow and loss would finally be rewarded.

They could finally be a family.

THE END  
(?)

**Author's Note:**

> This ship won my love completely, although sometimes they make me mad. I hope you like it, it is my first Fanfic of this ship but not the last one.


End file.
